Annie's Boobs
Character history . The monkey had apparently been collecting various items related to the study group. He kept his growing collection inside his home in the school's air vents. It wasn't until the end of the year that the group learned he was responsible after Troy noticed him stealing a paintbrush he was using for the group's latest diorama project for Anthropology. Ben Chang followed the monkey into an air vent, finding all the stolen loot he had accumulated over the last year. When the group members see the recovered items they begin to reminisce about recent adventures they had together. For his part, Chang remembered all the times he and the monkey shared which was Annie's Boobs hitting him repeatedly . |episodes= "Cooperative Calligraphy": Annie's Boobs is shown to be responsible for the theft of not only Annie's pens but also a lot of other mementos from the study group. "Paradigms of Human Memory": The study group learns the monkey stole Annie's pens and after looking over the rest of it's hoarded items they start to remember various events from the past year. }} Season Three In the study group's junior year at school, Dean Pelton instituted a zero tolerance policy on monkeys at school. He charged the head of Greendale security, Sgt. Nunez, to capture Annie's Boobs, who was hiding in the air vents. Nunez and his staff decided to pump the monkey gas Chimpan-Zzz's into the air vents in hopes of flushing out the animal. It was unsuccessful and they ended up accidentally hitting Jeff and Ben Chang with the gas instead. After winter break, Shirley had a quick engagement to her ex-husband Andre Bennett and decided to hold the wedding in the study room. At the wedding reception also held in the study room, the monkey sneaked out of his home in the air vents to look in on the festivities. Troy noticed the monkey, which shook him out of a forced "normal" persona. He had created this new identity after an all night Dreamatorium session with Abed just before the wedding. Seeing the monkey helped to reawaken Troy's whimsical side and he quickly went to Abed and helped him to shake his "normal" persona as well . Season Four In the study group's senior year, Abed is in therapy with Britta who suggests that whenever he feels anxiety he should retreat to a "Happy Place" inside his mind. It's shown that this place is an exaggerated sitcom version of his life. Annie's Boobs appears as part of Abed's "Happy place" interacting with Annie . Towards the end of the semester, Abed later discovered that Britta and the monkey had met much earlier after studying the interconnected history of the study group. In a flashback to the year 2008, it's revealed that Annie's Boobs was a test animal and a scientific research lab. At that time Britta was an activist who had been trying to make a name for herself after her anarchist group recently disbanded. She broke into the lab and freed the monkey but was unable to control it. Britta who ran out of the lab screaming while continuing to struggle with the monkey. . Annie's Boobs Crazy Quilt connection.jpg 4X12_promopic_4.jpg Trivia Both Crystal the Monkey (who plays '''Annie's Boobs') and Ken Jeong (who plays Ben Chang) appeared in the 2011 sequel of the 2009 hit "The Hangover". Crystal is a capuchin monkey and according to howmuchisit.org? such a pet would cost from $1,000 to over $10,000 dollars depending on their breeding. Whoever got Abed the monkey must have wanted those Chicken Fingers really bad. Category:Community Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Troy Barnes Category:Annie Edison Category:Ben Chang